


Home for the Holidays

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Family, The Hale Family, derek and braeden have kids, idk what the desert wolf's name is so im calling her danielle, idk who the other hale's names are so im making them up, obvs the hale fire never happened and they're all alive, so do kate and laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora’s got a big family. Undoubtedly huge. Erica knows this by all the pictures scattered around her girlfriend’s apartment. She’s always wanted to meet them, she just never thought it would be on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

“What if they don’t like me?” The blonde questioned for the hundredth time since she and her girlfriend had gotten into the car and began their journey to Beacon Hills.

“They’re going to love you.” Her girlfriend assured.

Erica bit her lip, looked out the window. “Okay, but what if they don’t?”

The brunette woman sighed heavily, then said, “Erica, they will.”

“But you don’t know that.” She turned to her with worried eyes.

“I talk about you all the time to them—they already love you.” Cora gave her a little smile and a quick reassuring look before she turned her attention back to the road.

Erica crossed her arms, scooted down in her seat. “That’s because they haven’t met me.” She leaned her head back on the seat, closed her eyes. “When they meet me they’ll hate me.”

Her girlfriend reached over and grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze, said gently. “I know you and I love you.”

“Yeah, but you love assholes.” The curly haired woman pointed out, though she squeezed her hand back and locked their fingers together.

Cora stifled a laugh, turned left off the highway. “In case you haven’t noticed, I am an asshole, too. I come from a family of assholes, Erica, you’ll fit right in.” She stated confidently.

Erica stayed quiet, considering her words. Cora had a huge family, she knew by all the pictures that decorated her apartment. And she was fond of them, too, by the way she talked about them so lovingly. Erica always wanted to meet them, she really did, but she just wasn’t expecting it to be on Christmas. She also thought they would be together longer than five months before meeting the parents, too. Lucky for you I have no parents for you to meet. Erica had earlier that day before they set out on their little adventure. She’d meant it jokingly, but the way Cora looked at her, all sad and sympathetic just made her stomach turn. 

“But what if—“ Erica was silenced by a sharp look from her girlfriend.

“Erica Brianne Reyes if you don’t shut up about it I’m going to throw you out of this car.” She muttered, gripping the steering wheel tightly in agitation.

The blonde narrowed her dark eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Cora raised an eyebrow. “Try me.” Her voice was challenging. Erica knew damn well that the woman wouldn’t do it, that it was just a tactic for the argument to be over.

“Fine.” Erica mumbled, giving up. She supposed the bickering had lost its spark, anyway.

The brunette’s posture relaxed and she leaned back into the seat. “I love you.”

“You love me so much you’d make me walk in the cold.” Erica stated plainly. Cora turned and gave her a sour look. Erica grinned, then placed her hand on her girlfriend’s knee and squeezed a little. “I love you, too.” She said sweetly. 

 

 

“How do I look?” Erica asked as the two of them walked up to Cora’s mansion. She’d mentioned that her parents were pretty loaded—with her mom being an all powerful state attorney and her dad working for the FBI. Plus, when you grew up with a bunch of siblings and your aunts and uncles living in the same house, it needed to be big. Cora’s family was close. That was something Erica always envied about her.

Cora gave her a once over, then said, “You look fine.”

“But what about my hair?” She asked, patting her delicate curls.

“Perfect.”

“And my lipstick? Is there any on my teeth?” 

“No.” The woman sighed and linked her arm with her girlfriend’s.

“You didn’t even look!” Erica exclaimed, throwing her free arm up in the air.

“Erica—“

Then the front door swung open and a standing in the threshold was a girl, around twelve, with dark skin and curly black hair wearing a red and white festive dress. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her aunt, and then a toothy grin consumed her face when she saw the other woman. “Cora! Erica! Aunt Talia, they’re here!” She called, then grabbed the woman’s hands and pulled them into the warm house.

 

 

Like Erica knew, Cora had a huge family, but sitting there at the huge dinner table with them, they looked like a small army. There was Talia and her husband, then Laura, Cora’s older sister, and her wife Kate with their kids Emily, Hayden, Tracy, and Heather. Then Cora’s older brother Derek, his wife Braeden, and their three kids—triplets, Violet, the girl who answered the door, Mason, and Boyd. Malia, Cora’s cousin, and her fiancé Kira. Peter and Danielle, Malia’s parents. Then there were the younger siblings, those who were still in college: Brett, Liam, and Jackson. And the last two who were in high school: Caitlin and Paige.

So, yeah, needless to say Erica was a bit overwhelmed with all the introductions, but she calmed down once the food was served and everyone started chatting amongst themselves.

They didn’t ask awkward questions or bombard her with demands of what she did, who her parents were, what her intentions were, if they were getting married, when were they moving in, nothing like that, and Erica was grateful.

After dinner they all gathered in the large living room to have drinks and to cool down for the night. Erica was serving herself a slice of cake and a beer when Malia came up to her. “So what are your intentions with my cousin?” She asked lowly, her expression serious.

Erica’s eyes grew wide. “I, uh, um,” Her brain fizzed out and she stumbled over her words.

Malia broke out into a grin and clapped her on the back. “I’m just fucking with you Erica.”

“Oh,” The blonde exhaled heavily, gave a weary smile.

“But seriously,” The short haired woman’s face went serious again. “Are you gonna marry her?”

She nearly spat out her drink. “What? Uh—maybe? I don’t—I don’t know? I mean—we’ve only been dating for five months, isn’t that a little too early?”

Malia studied her for a few moments. “Good answer.” She nodded in approval.

Erica felt like she was going to pass out. “Okay…”

“You don’t want to rush into things like some love sick teenagers.”

“Right.”

“You’re good for her.” Malia smiled, looked over towards her cousin on the other side of the room talking to her brother and sister.

Erica followed her gaze, a small smile forming on her lips, too. “You think?”

“Absolutely.” Malia nodded. “I’ve never seen her happier.” Then she patted her on the back again and walked away to join her fiancé near the Christmas tree. Erica finished her drink and grabbed another slice of cake before heading towards her girlfriend to officially meet Laura and Derek.


End file.
